


On the Run

by flyingfalconflower12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice - Claudia Gray
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Just a little ficlet, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Pax and Rahara are on the run.





	On the Run

The slap of their boots on the ground is the only thing Rahara registers as she and Pax sprint down the unlit road, bags of jewels clutched to their chests.

 

"Why are we doing this?" gasps Rahara.  "We have so much technology to just get the--"

  
Pax cuts her off, a lopsided grin on his face.  "I needed a run."

  
Rahara groans, but stays right next to him as they dash between the darkened buildings.  Just as she's opening her mouth to complain about how Pax didn't even think to bring the _Facet_ for a quick escape, he grabs her arm and pulls her into an even darker alley off the side of the road.

 

She drops her bag on the ground and moves to bend down and rest her hands on her knees to catch her breath, but her head almost bumps into Pax's chest before she realizes just how narrow this alley is.

  
Rahara blushes, leaning back against the wall.  Pax eyes her oddly, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

 

"One of these days, Pax, I swear you're going to get us kill--"

 

"Shh."  Pax puts a finger to her lips.

 

She swats his hand away.  He sighs exaggeratedly.

 

"I think the coast is clear now," Pax whispers.  "We could leave."

 

Rahara doesn't take her eyes off his.  "We could."

 

Neither of them move.

 

Pax furrows his brow.  "Why aren't we leaving?  What are you--"

 

Rahara puts a finger to his lips.  Pax's eyes widen.

 

Quickly, Rahara leans up and kisses him.

 

She pulls away after a second.  "Was that--was I--"

 

Pax leans down and silences her with another kiss.  She smiles into his lips, her arms draped around his neck.

 

Pax pulls away first.  "That was..."

 

"...awesome," finishes Rahara.  "I don't want to mess this up with your protocol-droid-terms.  I mean, if you actually thought it was--uh, if you're okay with it..."  Her voice trails off.

 

Pax laughs, gripping her gloved hands in his.  "I am completely, one-hundred-percent okay with it."  He pauses, the wide smile not leaving his face.  "We should go."

 

Rahara squeezes his hands.  "We should."

 

They don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
